criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Let Them Off the Hook
Let Them Off the Hook is a case featured in Criminal Case as the fifty-second case of Stonemoor and the one-hundred and twelfth overall. It is featured as the fourth case set in Granite Meadow. Plot After Molly Hooper told the team about her family's old cabin in the mountains of Granite Meadow, Spencer volunteered to take the player up there. However on the way there, they found the body of police sketch artist Ryan O'Malley hanging from a branch and a grappling hook puncturing through his chest. They then found clues to suspect chemical control officer Michael McKenzie-Romanov before they were able to find Molly's old family getaway home, and her hideout when Molly looked for the Mountain Murderer with Spencer. They found clues on the home's grounds to suspect famous racer Alec Jones and, much to Emilio's worry, the city's judge Damien South. Soon after, they were informed by Valentina that she had been asking around and she reported that Ryan was followed by someone on Granite Meadow Boulevard before the murder. They then headed to Granite Meadow Boulevard that runs through the district's largest town before they found clues to suspect a wrester Ryan was a big fan of, Xavier Parks, and Historical Society spokesperson Marty Marlowe, who expressed sorrow for the loss of the Society's most liked members, Alexandro Moon, after what occurred previously. They also found out that Damien had suspicions that the victim was connected to the 2004 Mountain Murderer and that Michael had threatened Ryan by throwing an acidic chemical onto a dummy made to look like the victim. Soon after, they heard that a crowd of skiers had walked all over the boulevard on their way to the slopes, potentially destroying evidence. After the detectives quickly swept the crime scenes for more clues, they found enough evidence to incriminate Alec Jones for the murder. Alec initially tried to deny involvement in the crime but finally snapped, wringing his hair. He went on to insist that Ryan nearly ruined his life and his career, and felt no remorse for his actions. Alex recounted how, a few weeks ago in Granite Meadow, a woman was harassed in an alleyway on her way home and only narrowly escaped. Later, the woman gave her statement to the police and was asked to recount the event to Ryan for a police sketch. Ryan, then, drew the sketch but misunderstood the woman's words and created a drawing matching Alec. With the police now believing Alec was the harasser, Alec's racing career was overwhelmed with scandal. Furious with Ryan for his mistake and what he'd done to his career, went to confront him by the mountain view. After a scuffle, Alec grabbed a grappling hook from a nearby mountain climber's stand and impaled Ryan's chest. Alec was sentenced to twenty years in prison by Judge Fairbanks. After the trial, the player and April then headed back to Molly's old family cabin to investigate further, leading the detectives to find a locked chest that contained videotapes under a pile of cabin wreckage. They then sent the videotapes to Emilio, who confirmed that the videotapes was recorded by Spencer and Molly when they both were looking for the Mountain Murderer that killed the latter's parents sixteen years ago. He then revealed that a majority of the tapes was stories that they knew already; Molly's parents being killed, their trek to Molly's family cabin. He then showed them another tape that detailed Molly and Spencer finding a strange insignia in the cabin's wall, the one wall that Emilio identified had fallen apart over the years, before the tape cut off due to how old it was. He then advised to ask Molly more about what the tape detailed. After they asked Molly about the tape, she told them that after seeing the tape, she couldn't remember what happened after aside the fact that they found a trail to another cabin in the mountains. She then explained that the cabin was where she and Spencer found the Mountain Murderer's hideout in the mountains. She then directed the detectives to the family cabin again where they found a cryptex that contained a map of the Granite Meadow range and the way to the Mountain Murderer's cabin. She then told them that she would investigate further on the connections between the two Mountain Murderers. Meanwhile, Todrick hurried to the player, informing them and Valentina, explaining that he had found a dead body who he identified to be his father, Gregory Cole. After Alexandre did his autopsy, he revealed that the victim was killed exactly like Deklan Tremaine, however he had found minuscule glass shards, prompting the coroner to deduce that the assassin used a camera with a rigged gun mechanism. They then questioned Todrick about where his father was last and the beat cop then told the detectives that his father was on the boulevard when he called him earlier that day. They then investigated the boulevard where they found Gregory's wallet and discovered a note saying that he would be dead in a flash if he didn't tread carefully. After all the events, the detectives informed Spencer of Molly's revelations and Todrick's dead father at the hands of the present day Mountain Murderer and their modus operandi, Chief Flanagan then told his senior detective that he couldn't participate in further cases linked with the present Mountain Murderer due to his links with the past Mountain Murderer. The senior detective then snapped at the Chief before he left the blimp, much to Dustin's regret despite the circumstances. He then told April and the player that they had a job to do, to further investigate the Mountain Murderer's former hideout and uncover links between the two serial killers of the same name. Sixteen years ago, Molly opened the door of her family's cabin, discovering that it opened to a sitting area, fireplace empty and dark. She then turned on a flashlight, the beam of light flickering in the dark as she and Spencer wandered through the barren and empty cabin. However when she wandered into the master bedroom, she released a terrified scream, prompting Spencer to run to the bedroom where he saw a macabre sight. On the walls was blood colored scrawls of words that was mostly illegible, however one word stood out among the rest: CUTTHROAT. They then looked at the shattered window that was by the bed, snow falling onto a neat patch of snow that already gathered by the window. Molly then saw the photos of her parents on the nearby trees beyond the window, her instincts telling her to follow them. With Spencer at her side, the duo followed the trail of photos of the serial killer's victims pinned on trees into the deep dark woods... Summary Victim *'Ryan O'Malley' (found punctured on a grappling hook through the chest) Murder Weapon *'Grappling Hook' Killer *'Alec Jones' Suspects Profile *The suspect goes rock climbing *The suspect eats beef stroganoff Appearance *The suspect wears camouflage clothing Profile *The suspect goes rock climbing *The suspect eats beef stroganoff Appearance *The suspect has a scar *The suspect wears camouflage clothing Profile *The suspect goes rock climbing *The suspect eats beef stroganoff Profile *The suspect goes rock climbing *The suspect eats beef stroganoff Appearance *The suspect has a scar Profile *The suspect goes rock climbing *The suspect eats beef stroganoff Appearance *The suspect has a scar Quasi-Suspect(s) Killer's Profile *The killer weighs at least 200 pounds. *The killer goes rock climbing. *The killer eats beef stroganoff. *The killer has a scar. *The killer wears camouflage clothing. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Mountain View. (Clues: Victim's Body, Snowy Bush, Broken Pieces) *Examine Broken Pieces. (Result: Officer's Card; New Suspect: Michael McKenzie-Romanov) *Question Michael McKenzie-Romanov about the murder. (New Crime Scene: Molly's Old Hideout) *Investigate Molly's Old Hideout. (Clues: Helmet, Shoeprints) *Examine Helmet. (Result: Fingerprints) *Examine Fingerprints. (Result: Fingerprints Identified; New Suspect: Alec Jones) *Ask Alec Jones why he is in Granite Meadow. *Examine Shoeprints. (Result: Shoeprints Identified; New Suspect: Damien South) *See why Damien South is up in the mountains. *Examine Snowy Bush. (Result: Bloodstained Rope) *Analyze Bloodstained Rope. (03:00:00; Attribute: The killer goes rock climbing) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Murder Weapon Found: Grappling Hook; Attribute: The killer weighs at least 200 pounds) *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Investigate Granite Meadow Boulevard. (Clues: Faded Book, Trash Can, Torn Pieces) *Examine Torn Pieces. (Result: Ryan's Ticket) *Question Xavier about Ryan being a fan. (Attribute: Xavier goes rock climbing) *Examine Faded Book. (Result: Historical Book; New Suspect: Marty Marlowe) *Question Marty about knowing the victim. (Attribute: Marty goes rock climbing) *Examine Trash Can. (Result: Bloody Napkin) *Analyze Bloody Napkin. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer eats beef stroganoff; New Crime Scene: Hideout Porch) *Investigate Hideout Porch. (Clues: Torn Scrapbook, Melted Dummy) *Examine Torn Scrapbook. (Result: Notes on Serial Killer) *Analyze Serial Killer Notes. (09:00:00) *Question Damien about his accusation. (Attribute: Damien eats beef stroganoff and goes rock climbing) *Examine Melted Dummy. (Result: Written Message) *Examine Message's Handwriting. (Result: Writing Identified) *Ask Michael about Ryan's melted dummy. (Attribute: Michael eats beef stroganoff and goes rock climbing) *Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 *Investigate Boulevard Shops. (Clues: Locked Box, Torn Pieces, Bloody Helmet) *Examine Locked Box. (Result: Medal) *Question Xavier about his medal. (Attribute: Xavier eats beef stroganoff) *Examine Torn Pieces. (Result: Message to Victim) *Question Marty about his threat to the victim. (Attribute: Marty eats beef stroganoff) *Examine Bloody Helmet. (Result: Blood) *Analyze Blood. (09:00:00) *Ask Alec about the bloody helmet. (Attribute: Alec eats beef stroganoff and goes rock climbing) *Investigate Breathtaking Landscape. (Clues: Pile of Snow, Locked Box) *Examine Pile of Snow. (Result: Bloody Rock) *Analyze Bloody Rock. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer has a scar) *Examine Locked Box. (Result: Winch Box Unlocked) *Analyze Winch Box. (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears camouflage clothing) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to By the Assassin's Clutches (4/6). (No stars) By the Assassin's Clutches (4/6) *Investigate Molly's Old Hideout. (Clue: Cabin Wreckage) *Examine Cabin Wreckage. (Result: Locked Chest) *Examine Locked Chest. (Result: Videotapes) *Analyze Videotapes. (03:00:00) *Question Molly about the videotapes of her adventure with Spencer. (Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Investigate Hideout Porch. (Clue: Concealed Cryptex) *Examine Concealed Cryptex. (Result: Map to the Murderer's Hideout) *Question Molly on how she and Spencer found the hideout. (Reward: Burger) *See what is panicking Todrick. *Investigate Mountain View. (Clue: Dead Body) *Analyze Dead Body. (09:00:00) *Question Todrick about the victim. (Reward: Mountain Toque) *Investigate Granite Meadow Boulevard. (Clue: Gregory Cole's Wallet) *Examine Gregory Cole's Wallet. (Result: Message from Murderer) *Update Spencer on the latest findings. (All tasks must be completed beforehand) *Go on to the next case! (No stars) Trivia *The case name is based off the idiom, meaning to allow someone who has been caught doing something wrong to go without being punished. Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases of Stonemoor Category:Granite Meadow